Far Longer Than Forever, Team Seven
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: The full moon has risen again, and it's bee a year since Sasuke left and six months since Naruto. Sakura is in the village, Sasuke with Orochimaru, and Naruto with Jirayia. But, their bond is stronger than the miles between them.


This is another little Disney Oneshot. It's about Team Seven, post-Shippuuden. It's during the two-year skip, when Naruto's gone. Sasuke is kinda OOC, but this is my story and that's how it is! Lol. I changed the lyrics a little bit, to fit the story better.

I do own Naruto or The Swan Princess.

_Sakura._

**Naruto.**

Sasuke.

_(Sasuke & Sakura)_

_**All.**_

_

* * *

_

_**FAR LONGER THAN FOREVER**_

Sakura sighed, closed her last medical textbook, and tucked it away on the shelf. She stood up, bowed to her master and turned to leave the Hokage Office.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked, suddenly. Sakura turned back to look at her master.

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou?" she questioned. Tsunade sighed.

"You still remember that I forbade you to leave the village, right?" she asked. Sakura smiled, and nodded.

"Of course, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura replied. "Good night."

Sakura left the Hokage Office and quickly headed towards her usual spot. As she walked, she past Lee, Tenten, and Neji, and gave them all a friendly wave, but didn't stop to chat.

Finally, she reached her destination.

The old bridge. The bridge where she and her team used to met every day for missions and training. She leaned forward on her elbows and stared up at the full moon, which glowed above her, forever there.

_"If I could break this spell," _she whispered, singing softly.

_I'd run to them today,"_ 'Them' being Naruto and Sasuke, of course. She missed them...so much, that it almost hurt.

_And somehow I know they're on their way to me_

_And we were meant to be a team."_

* * *

"All right, kid, time to hit the hay," Jiraiya said, smiling down at Naruto, who had just gotten his new headband and jacket. The Uzumaki boy nodded, though there was a sad smile on his face. 

"You all right, runt?" Jiraiya asked, laying out his blanket across from Naruto. Naruto grinned at the Sannin.

"Geez, Pervy Sage, I didn't know you cared!" the blonde joked, laughing.

Jiraiya smiled, then rolled over and instantly fell asleep.

Naruto's smile faded as he lay down. He look up, staring up at the sky, his blue eyes reflecting the light of the full moon.

**"Far longer than forever,"** he whispered to the moon, hoping Sakura and Sasuke were watching it, too.

**I'll hold you in my heart**

**It's almost like you're here with me."** Naruto could almost see Sakura curled on his left, and Sasuke asleep on his right.

**Although we're far apart."**

**

* * *

**

"It is time to rest, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said. "More training tomorrow, and we shall perfect that _Chidori Nagashi_ of yours."

The raven-haired fourteen year old nodded, and turned to leave the underground training area.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru called, suddenly. "You do remember that I forbade you to leave this base, correct?"

Sasuke, without looking back or stopping. "Yes."

"Good," Orochimaru said, and Sasuke disappeared.

The youngest Uchiha boy made his way through the labyrinth of halls. Orochimaru had seen it in his eyes, the rare, but sudden (and strong) desire to want to return to Konoha.

It was the night of the full moon, and it had been exactley a year since he had abandoned Konoha for Oto.

Sasuke sighed, and headed up the stairs, turned left, then left again, and burst out into the clearing where the base was held. He shut the doors and leapt up to seat himself on the rooftop of the East Base.

Sasuke drew one knee up and rested his elbow on it. His other leg remained straight out, and his other arm pressed agains tthe shingles, holding up his weight. He lifted his face and let the glow of the full moon fill him.

"Far longer than forever," he whispered. He missed Sakura and Naruto. He missed them, damnit, but he couldn't go back. Not yet.

As constant as a star

I close my eyes

And I am where you are." And he was. Suddenly, Uchiha Sasuke was back in Konoha, standing on the bridge with his teammates.

* * *

_"Sure as the dawn brings the sun rise,_

_We've an unshakeable bond," _Sakura sang, the wind catching her voice and carrying it out over the water.

* * *

"Destined to last for a lifetime

And beyond," Sasuke sang, the wind catching his voice as well and throwing it through the trees.

* * *

**"Far longer than forever," **Naruto could almost hear Sasuke and Sakura echo him. _(Far longer than forever)_

**"I swear that I'll be true." **The breeze caught his voice, and carried it over the plains. _(I swear that I'll be true)_

* * *

And then, they were all singing, all of them together. So far apart, each in a different village, but still united. 

_**"I've made an everlasting vow**_

_**To find a way to you.**_

**_Far longer than forever_**

**_Like no love ever known_**

**_And with your love_**

**_I'll never be alone..."_**

* * *

Sakura turned away from the bridge and made her way home, back to her apartment. She opened her door and climbed into bed. 

_"Far longer than forever..." _Sakura sang, closing her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke slipped off the roof of the East base, and slowly made his way to his room and climbed into bed. 

"Much stronger than forever..." Sasuke sang, closing his eyes.

* * *

Naruto rolled over, away from the Pervy Sage's snoring, and pulled his blanket up around his shoulders. 

**"And with your love,"** Naruto sang, closing his eyes.

* * *

**_"I'll never be alone."_**

* * *

The end!

How was it?!

Was it good?

Review, review, review!!!!! Please?

.::Kiyasha::.


End file.
